Batman's Dillema
by jokerboy66
Summary: Sinestro's parter gets killed in a OA battle. When his ring passes Earth, it gets pulled into Earth's gravitational pull. On Earth, Batman is on control. The ring finds him worthy and forces itself onto his finger.
1. Just Another Day

On a cold chilly night in Gotham City, a bank's alarm rings, shattering the silence. If you listened hard enough, you could hear the whooshing of a fabric descending onto the roof of the bank. Inside the bank, the goons are panicking.

A robber with a panty-hose mask yells, "Shit! I told you not to break the glass! That's why I brought the glass cutter!" By the way he spoke to his partner; you could tell he was the leader. The burly man he was yelling at cringed and said, "Sorry boss. I was getting angry. That cutter stinks!"

Panty-hose guy sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let's just get out of here before the cops come." The robbers freeze as they here a chilling voice, "The cops are the least of your worries." Then a cloaked shadow swoops down from the skylight, landing cleanly on the panty-hose robber. As he slips into unconsciousness, he sees a man's chin poking from the mask. "Batman!" he says.

The burly man looks between Batman and his colleague. Using the fight or flight mindset, he runs toward Batman full speed. Batman shakes his head and hits the robber with a perfectly targeted uppercut. The robber flies through the air and lands on his bag of jewels. As colorful police lights are seen through the front windows of the bank, Batman rappels toward the skylight, breaking the glass. No sooner than he lands on the roof, Commissioner Gordan and his crew bust in, turn on the lights, and are baffled at what they find. Gordan looks up towards Batman and nods to him. Batman then walks away from view. Gordan yells, "All right folks lets clean this up!"

As Batman is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Robin's voice blasts through his earpiece, slightly startling him. Robin says, "Need any help Bruce?" Batman says, "No. Don't call me Bruce in the field, Tim!"

As Batman runs from rooftop to rooftop, a yellow light whizzes past his face. Batman skids to a halt, his boots kicking up dirt and plastic. He looks around. Suddenly, the light hovers over Batman's right hand. Then forces itself onto his ring finger!


	2. Meeting the Devil

Batman tugs on the ring sliding on his finger. "What is this? It looks similar to a Lantern ring!" Batman gets ready to talk to Oracle on the headset when a deep voice emits from the ring, "Bruce Wayne of Planet Earth, you have the ability to instill great fear. You will trained, conditioned, and added to the Sinestro Corps." Then the ring glowed brighter. If you were walking on the street below, you would have heard the grown man yell as the light consumed him. On the other side of town, Robin and Alfred could only hear static coming from Bruce's line.

The first thing Batman sees when he wakes up is a giant yellow lantern. When he sits up to look at it, he looks down at himself. Batman says, "What in Rao's name?" His costume has been drastically changed. Where his boots and gloves ended and his costume began, there were yellow rings on each boot and glove. His bat insignia was yellow. His cape was a very dark yellow. There was also a yellow force field around his outline. Batman quickly stood up. Then someone behind him said, "Well, well. I'd never thought I'd see you in my ranks."

Batman spins around and faces Sinestro, a powerful foe in the Justice League's rogue gallery. Sinestro is wearing his trademark grin on his face. Batman yells, "Why am I here?" He gestures towards the room. "Why do I have this corrupted ring on me?" Batman tries to tug the ring off, receiving a small shock. He resists the urge to charge Sinestro.

Sinestro laughs and says, "It seems that the ring has deemed you worthy enough to join my corps. There is nothing you can do about it. You no longer have family or friends. You are my partner and you work for me now. If you don't, I will destroy your planet using your Brother Eye program." Sinestro laughs while Batman stares at the ground. He then runs over to the lantern and plunges his ring into it.


	3. Robin's Frustration and Lantern's Info

Sinestro shields his eyes as Batman's ring fills with power. Somehow Batman gets a feeling that is ring is fully charged so he pulls it out. Yellow bats form from his ring and start circling Batman. He knows he cannot beat Sinestro now. Not in his inexperienced state. Maybe in hand-to-hand combat, but now with ring creations. He sighs and states, "I'll work for you. I won't kill anyone or any… whatever you people encounter. But I guarantee you, you won't get away with this." Sinestro grins and says, "Time for you to meet my Alpha Team." Sinestro and Batman walk side by side out of the room.

On Earth, Robin and Alfred are in the Batcave in the early morning hours. Robin strips off his mask and hit's Batman's large computer console. "Where could he be?" Alfred keeps his calm. "Master Drake, maybe he's on a case." No he isn't," a voice comes from the monitor. Alfred and Tim look up to find Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Kyle Rayner looking at them through the monitor. Kyle says, "A Sinestro ring disappeared from Earth the exact moment you lost communication with Bruce. Think about it. Bruce does instill fear as Batman. So he could possibly be at the Sinestro Corps." Robin says, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!" John shakes his head and says, "It's not that easy. Yellow Lanterns are ordered to kill Green Lanterns on sight. If they don't, they get horribly tortured until they die. He has to overcome the ring himself." Hal says, "We must wait. Bruce will overcome it. He is smart. Lanterns out." Then the console goes blank.


	4. Meeting People and Training

Jokerboy 66- I own Bailok, Nathaniel, and Dawn. If you want to use them, please ask me first. I won't sue you or nothing, but please ask.

Batman walked into an office that looked strangely similar to the Justice League's conference room. It even had a giant round table with a yellow lantern icon on it! There were 3 extra-terrestrial creatures in the office. One was a blue 6-armed creature that resembled a masculine human male. He yelled, "What the hell? We get another alpha member, and he is a costumed human!" Batman grimaces. Sinestro waves his hand and says, "He is a powerful asset, you'll see, Bailok." The other two aliens looked identical. They looked like humanoid tigers. One was green and one was white. The green one stuck out his hand and said, That is my sister Dawn. My name is Nathaniel." Batman cautiously reaches out his hand, and Nathaniel pulls away. "Pitiful human," Nathaniel says. Dawn and Bailok cackle in amusement. Sinestro yells, "All right team! Time to see what he's all about!" Sinestro holds his hand with his ring on it, up to the ceiling. The room transforms itself into a simulation of Earth. There are no cars or people. It is silent.

Batman turns to look at Sinestro, and sees a yellow bolt of lightning speeding towards his face! He instinctively puts his hand up, forming a shield with a bat sigh on the front. The lightning bolt disintegrates harmlessly. Sinestro chuckles, his ring still smoking from the bolt it sent out. "It seems you have been watching the lanterns of your Earth. Bailok, Dawn, and Nathaniel fly to a replica of the police station and sit on the edge of the roof to watch. Batman then creates a giant boomerang batarang, flinging to Sinestro. Sinestro creates a long sword, slicing through it, the two broken pieces going behind him. But instead of disintegrating, the being form back into one and come at Sinestro's back! Sinestro turns around and creates two giant hands, smashing the newly formed batarang. Batman sighs and says, "He might be trying to kill me. This is going to be harder than I thought…"


	5. Aftermath of Training

Batman creates a giant hammer, swinging it towards Batman's face. Batman barely puts up a force field in time before the makeshift hammer smacks him in the face. Batman flies across the sky and crushed into a remake of Wayne Manor. He landed in the fake Batcave. Batman sat up and said aloud, "He created a replica of everything! No one other than me, Oracle, Superman, the Robins, and the Lanterns know where this is…" As Batman looked up toward the hole he created, Sinestro came flying through full speed, fist extended toward Batman. Batman quickly did a triple summersault, not even needing the ring to heighten his jump ability, thus dodging Sinestro's punch. He then used gravity to come down with a sickening elbow drop to Sinestro's head, making a sharp, dull thud.

Bailok, Nathaniel, and Dawn fly down towards the fighting Lanterns. Dawn yells, "All right that's enough. I have to admit, he's a good fighter. But we do not trust him." Nathaniel and Bailok nodded simultaneously. Batman walked by Sinestro, ignoring him as he held his hand up, waiting for Batman to help him. Sinestro then stood up and dusted himself off. He held his ring up, and the scenery melted around them slowly to reveal the conference room.

Dawn, Bailok and Nathaniel flew towards their sleeping quarters. Batman thought, "Damn it. I have to sleep here?" Batman started to hover to follow but Sinestro says, "Wait Batman." Batman lowers his body down to the ground. Sinestro says, "I know you don't like me. I despise your race. My goal is to kill the Green Lanterns of this universe. Fate has chosen you to help me. Who knows? You may begin to like being a Yellow Lantern." Sinestro walks away smiling as Batman shudders in rage. After he goes to his room, a room with a television, and a bed, he looks out the window. All he sees is the emptiness of space. Then he gets an idea.


	6. Hal's Plan

In the real Batcave on Earth, the Lanterns were talking to Alfred and Robin. Alfred said, "Crime is starting to rise. Batman has been gone for a whole week, maybe shorter to him on the Sinestro Corps. Criminals are starting to take notice. Since Nightwing is in Blüdhaven, its only Robin standing against them.

Robin nods and points to the various scratches on his face. Kyle says, "I'll help you Tim. New York City isn't going anywhere." Him and Tim grin as they give each other high fives. Hal says, "I'm glad someone can smile while Batman is fighting for his life." Robin raises an eyebrow and asks, "What do you mean fighting? Bruce can defend himself. Especially since he has that ring." Hal says, "That ring is slowly sucking away his goodness. If it continues, he won't remember his life on Earth or his crime fighting days as Batman! He will live and breathe Sinestro!

As Hal spewed his feelings and frustrations, John's ring started Sparking and beeping. Everyone looked at John as he took his ring off and sat it on Batman's computer desk. Suddenly, a holographic image of Batman leaning on a wall appeared! Robin and Alfred gasped as their longtime friend begin to talk.

"Listen guys!," Batman said hurriedly. "I got this ring. A yellow ring. I have these powers. Now Sinestro is threatening to destroy the Earth. I can't fight him. He has 3 very experienced partners!" As Robin began to ask a lot of questions, Hal cut him off, earning a scowl from Robin. Hal said, "It may not work, but here is a plan…

Batman smiled after the talk was over and his friend's holographic images vanished. He knew exactly how to put Sinestro and his team in jail, and how to get his freedom back…


	7. Batman's Startling Transformation

The next morning when Batman woke up, he hears Sinestro planning an attack on Earth with Bailok, Nathaniel, and Dawn. Sinestro said, "We can just tell him a crazed Guardian did it." Batman clenched his fist in anger and said, "He lied. But Hal was counting on that." Batman's ring began to glow as he started his rehearsed transformation. He used his ring to make his ears costume ears longer and pointier. He gave his teeth a scary sharp sheen. Then he made it so his eyes glowed a bright yellow. Also, he made the toes of his boots very sharp. He looked at his reflection in the window. He looked like a large elf/bat who had a killing streak. "Perfect," Batman thought with an unsettling evil thought voice. He then walked to the room that Sinestro was in.

When Dawn looked up at Batman, a excited shiver went down her spine. She loved the new look Batman gave himself. Bailok and Nathaniel looked astonished at how…evil he looked. Sinestro thought, "So the change took place overnight." Batman walked through the team and plunged his ring into the Lantern, charging up. He looked at Sinestro and took a deep breath. He said, "Let's go take over Earth."


	8. The Aftermath of the Plan

After Batman said that startling piece of information, Sinestro started to clap his hands in glee. "This is better than I thought! I get a new team member, and get my own planet! This is such a good week for me!" Batman raised an eyebrow thinking, "It's been a week? Gotham City might be in ruins!" Bailok and Nathaniel grinned as Dawn stared at Batman. Batman swept his cape in a smooth manner and started to fly upwards to the skylight leading to space. He didn't even turn back, because he knew they were following him.

Batman flew towards Earth stopping between the Earth and the moon. Sinestro was about to ask "why did we stop" when Batman screamed "NOW!" Suddenly the Lanterns of Earth and 3 blue Lantern rushed the team. Batman reverted back to his original as he watched the blue Lanterns drain the energy of the rings of Dawn, Bailok, and Nathaniel. Then Hal, Kyle, and John quickly detached them. (Green Lanterns are authorized to use lethal force against yellow Lanterns.) Then all the lanterns went after Sinestro. Sinestro avoided Hal's giant hammer and punched him in the face with a yellow fist, the force field keeping intact as he plummeted towards Earth. Batman nodded to the Green Lanterns signaling them to help Hal. Sinestro gritted his teeth as he said to Batman, "You little snake. But you won't get to celebrate your deceit of me because I'm going to kill you! Or better yet.." Sinestro very quickly rammed his ring into Batman's filling it with power. Batman screamed as evil thoughts began to fill his head. Sinestro laughed as he saw Batman's eyes flickering from blue to yellow. A blue Lantern tried to stop Sinestro, but Sinestro blasted a eye blast into the Lantern's heart! As the blue Lantern died, his ring started to circle Batman.

The ring folded over Batman's yellow ring saying, "Bruce Wayne of Planet Earth, you have the ability to instill great hope. Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps…"

The End?


	9. Author's Note

When I wrote "Bruce Wayne of Planet Earth" I know they usually say the sector instead, but I didn't feel like looking it up.

I might make a sequel pertaining to a Blue Lantern Batman.

The JL was on a mission, one Batman needed or wanted any part of.

Anytime Batman was in space, he had a force field around him enabling him to breathe.

I know I underpowered the Lanterns and I'm sorry.

This is for the stuff in my story that doesn't support DC Comics logic.


End file.
